ldshadowladyfandomcom-20200215-history
Snow White Disney
Biography This modern version of Snow White was created by Lizzie, to start the Sims 4 Disney Princess Challenge. She meets a man named Akira after a little while, and ended up having all seven children/ dwarves in no time. Lizzie has always commented on how pregnant Snow White looks when she's ready to have a new child by the size of her stomach. Appearance Everyday Wear Snow White's everday outfit consists of a black and white striped crop top with no sleeves, that Lizzie paired with some black leggings and black no heel boots. To accesorize there is also a black and white bracelet, black detailed choker for an elegant vibe, and a red bow headband. Formal Wear Snow's formal wear is a short tight-fitted sparkly dress in a very light cream color. The black choker remains on her neck and there are some silver heels to finish off the look. Athletic Wear Snow's athletic outfist is a pink drawstring sweatshirt, and some light pink leggings with the brand name "Converse" running up one of the side legs. She has also put on some dark pink sneakers. Sleepwear Her sleepwear is a blue detailed one piece with some white bunny slippers. Party Wear Snow White's party wear is a set of overalls and a dark brownish black sweater. She is also wearing a pair of dark brown cowboy boots. Swimwear Swimwear is the most simple of Snow's outfits. Since she wears no shoes, she only wears a simple dark blue one piece swimsuit with some sunglasses. Personality At first in the series, it is hard to tell how Snow White acts, but after a while when she find her perfect boyfriend and has her eldest children, she becomes very family oriented. She is a go getter and will go to any lengths for her husband or children. She does not answer the door to strangers due to the fact that an old witch attempted to poison her, so she only leaves her house to meet her special someone, or the normal necessities such as grocery shopping. She also does not talk to the elderly, avoiding them best she can. Snow is very kind and warm hearted and loves to have fun, she is also very supportive of those she cares about, and will be there by their side if they need someone. Snow's House The house Lizzie chose for Snow to inhabit was the Proprietor's Square in the middle of Windenburg. The first floor includes a play room for the Disney children, a small dining room, a kitchen, and a living room next to the stairs. Up the black staircase is the second floor full of bedrooms. Right next to the stairs is Belle's room, which is mostly yellow. Next to Belle's room is the bigger of the two bathrooms in the house. If the Sim were to continue walking away from the stairs, they would end up in Snow and Akira's bedroom. Through two different doors is a smaller bathroom with a bathtub instead of combined bath and shower, and Luna's old bedroom. Across the hall from the smaller bathroom and next to Snow and Akira's room, is the second oungest daughter Bambi's room, with a nature theme. Trivia * All of Snow's children were named after people from the comments section. * The first thumbnail Snow White appeared in was in the episode Unlucky Snow White. * The last thumbnail Snow White appeared in was in the episode Creepy Camping Trip. * Snow White's last official appearance before Lizzie moved on to the next generation of princessess was in the episode Creepy Camping Trip. * Snow White has made a cameo or two, such as in the episode when her daughter Belle and her boyfriend (at the time) Darsh Basu had dinner at a resturant, where Snow was seen with her husband Akira Kibo having a fancy dinner at the same establishment. * Snow White has appeared in 18 episodes of the series. Category:Sims 4 Disney Princess Challenge Category:Character Category:Family